


Final Smash

by KeriYagami2323



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem! Futa! link, Multi, Other, Surprises, and many more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you people have any suggestions on the next chapter let me know</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you people have any suggestions on the next chapter let me know

Inside the hyrule throne room)

"Oh,Link!" She said "Yes mistress?" I replied " uh, can you entertain me somehow?" She asked me "what do you suppose I do?" I asked another question "surprise me." She whispered. I thought of it and decided to do it, walked up to her "well, let's get it on." I smiled kisses her on her soft,full goddess-lips. "Mmmmh, Link." She moaned in my mouth then our tongues battled for dominance.

 

After a few minutes of battling I won dominance. Exploring her mouth, while my hands feeling all over body including those big size E of balloons compared to my tiny B size but I'm not complaining that much. It was her ass I was jealous about it was so big that I grabbed with a vice-like grip. Ah! Link that hurts a little!" She yelled, " Ah, I'm sorry. I never felt such a perfect ass before" I said, " It's perfect,eh? Prove it then" she whispered in my ear. I made her kneel before me."you might beat me in the ass and boobs part but I got one place that rivals yours" I smiled. 

 

I pulled my baggy pants down revealing my cock not even hard but 9" at the most. "Ah you are a fut-" got interrupted by my shaft went in her mouth. "My princess. Is about time I take charge here" I said the longer it was in her mouth the more erect I was until I was reach full length of 23" and the thickness of my sword I tote around. "That's such a deepthroat you have." I complimented but as I can see. She was tearing up and slobbering uncontrollably "Let's do this." I smiled hugely started to thrust hard causing her head to shake back and forth. "Yes, that's it! I'm almost there!" I warned her, after a few thrust later I finally cum and waterfall in her mouth and nose "mmh koff koff! So...much!" She croaked out "that's not it." I smiled again 

 

"Are you going to that?" She asked I turned her from me bending her over. "this'll benefit the both of us." I again smiled again "no.." She tried to deny, "You can't deny this. You invited this to you." I reminded her "Say you want it!" Pulling her hair hard "mmmmh I-I want it! I want it in me!"she whined "that's it scream it louder" barely entering her entrance "I WANT IT IN!!!" She echoed through the castle. "You got it!" I said then yank myself inside her wet hole. "Ack! So fucking huge!" She cursed I just smile at how she's taking it. "Let's get this done and over with" I told her, I started to thrust inside her very slowly. "Even this is too much." She screamed clawing at the air as she is being picked up by my incredible strength. "Don't worry. This'll be over real fast" I said then continued to fuck her with extremely powerful thrust. "Fuck! Mistress, oh mistress! Your pussy is very tight and wet!" I moaned to her "Link, my favorite knight! Give your princess what I wanted all along." She screamed "No! I own you now! No one else's but a few!" I yelled at her "yes ma'am!" She said with her tongue flying out. Fuck she looks hot like that. "I'm there Link! Fuck me some more!" She yelled " I feel it too! 3! 2! 1-!" I groaned as I cum in her filling her stomach and pussy with hot jizz. 

 

Finally popped her off my cock. "One more to hole to do!" I yelled "wait! No!" She yelled but I'm already fucking it. "Yes! I'm in somewhat tighter than i thought." I moaned in her ears, "Damn! Why do that hole!" She screamed " Why not?" I said then thrust inside faster " i know you like this. Moan for me." I said. She finally got hits with a pleasure wave, moans extremly loud causing to echo along with skin slapping aganist each other. "That's it! I'm almost there!" I screamed "Cum with me please~!" She moans "Ok, here i come!" I yelled thrusting my hardest "ZELDA!!!!" "LINK!!!!!" We both screamed at the same time as we came together.

 

"Damm, that was good!" I said in excitment "I feel used up." She moaned out but I bit her ear then whispered "you're a slut! You're my slut I own you bitch!!" She only moaned in agreement. "Now, my slutty bag of cum. Call your friend Peach so I can show off my master sword." I smiled but by now she was all tired out. "I'll let you rest then." I smiled then jerk off one last time before leaving her in a pool of cum.


	2. Meatball,Liguini and Peach Cobbler

Chapter 2:Meatball,liguini and Peach Cobbler

Since I was looking for Peach I had a raging boner while I was driving in my Green with the Tri-Force symbol on the roof, 2014 Sportsback Audi RS with the engine and suspension tweak a little. I saw Mario and Lugina waiting at the sidewalk " Hey,Mario and Lugina!! You need a ride?" I asked "Yeah, we do!" Lugina said brightfully but Mario stayed silent. "Well, miss?" I asked "Sure." He said, i unlocked the door and let them in. "Well, how are you doing nowadays?" I asked Lugina. She is a tall and slim girl with a perky size D and a nice ass but not huge, long green hair that reaches her ass with that cheering voice. She's perfect as well. 

 

"What about you Mario?" I asked her as well "Could be better." She shurgged a little. Now she was a little shorter than Lugina but her body was far superior to hers. She was little more plump and rounded and her bust is a DD with a Apple-shaled ass and more calmer than her sister, with shorter brown hair with her natrual Italian accent. "Where are ya heading to?" I asked "Peache's place" Mario said. "Same here!" I said rxcitedly "Really? Why are you going there?" Mario asked in a lot of suspicion. "Something I got ask her. What about you two?" I asked back "I want to ask her to fuck me but i don't have the courage." She said "Oh, I can help with that! Let's make a detour shall we?" I asked

 

"To where and why?" She asked "Let's say I have way to negotiate with people." Smiling then stopped the car in a forest not to far from the castle "Well, show me what you are talking about." She said "Come up here then." I said with hesistation,finally got up to where I am. "Now you agree that you do everything I tell you from now on." I said to her "Goes for you too Lugina." I looked at her as well "Alright" "I'll do what you say." They both said at the same time. "Alright, now what I am going to show you. You can't tell anyone unless I say." I told them both "Fine" Mario shrugged and Lugina just nodded, I slipped off my Khakies and let my Mastersword show "Wow, You're a Futa! That's rare!" She said but Mario was more stunned than I thought "Mario are there." I went to reach for her but she had a huge blush on her face "Mario? are you ok?" I asked in concern for her "I never thought I'd see one up close." she said to me decided to crawl up o me and kiss me on the lips while rubbing my member a little. "you can have it. I'm up and ready." I smiled to her "Ok, sure." she said slipping off the skirt-like part of my outfit and it got free of it's cage it was in and it slapped her in the face. "Damn, that's huge." I said


End file.
